


Who wins?

by JustLyra



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will win the right to be Fernando's team-mate?<br/>(Written back when Kimi was "completely out of contention" and it would be a "miracle" if anyone other than Nico got the seat!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who wins?

"Is this how you failed to get the Force India seat? Did you let Adrian fuck you?"

Nico couldn’t help laugh as Jules frantically tried to wriggle out of his grasp under him. Using his height advantage to the max he’d quickly managed to regain the upper hand after Jules had knocked him onto his back on the bed. With a dirty smirk on his face he looked down at the younger Frenchman under him, his hair ruffled, a little breathless, his red Marussia shirt askew and showing a glimpse of his flat, creamy stomach and he let his mind wander to all the things he could, no would, do to him. Dipping his head down Nico nipped at his ear until Jules groan turned to a wail.

"You are enjoying this. I think you are as much of a slut as Fernando said you were.”

Not to be outdone Jules rolled his hips and managed to draw a loud groan from Nico at the sensation of Jules’ hardness rubbing against his own.

"So are you. Who did you have to let fuck you for the Sauber seat? Already Fernando or someone else?”

With a strength that belied his small frame Jules used Nico’s momentary lapse in concentration to roll them over until he was straddling on top of him. Having worked together before they both knew the others weak spots and before Nico could regain his composure Jules leaned in for a hard kiss. Allowing his mouth to steal the sounds leaking from Nico he plundered the older man’s mouth with his tongue as he tangled his fingers in his dishevelled hair. Gripping tightly he pulled Nico away from him by his hair making him moan and groan at the same time. With a devilish smile he ran his tongue ever so lightly along the German’s lips, holding his head tight enough he couldn’t lean closer for a firmer contact, waiting until the sensation of his tongue painting a pale shine drew a throaty growl before catching the bottom lip between his teeth and nipping it sharply.

Keeping one hand tightly gripping the hair Jules’ now free hand trailed downwards, popping each button on the pristine white Sauber shirt as he went until Nico’s pale chest was completely exposed to the cool air of the air conditioned hotel room. Knowing he wouldn’t keep the strength advantage for too long he resisted the temptation to linger around Nico’s sensitive nipples and thrust his hand straight inside the jeans that were proving tricky to unfasten. Weighing up his options Jules realise he had no choice, but to let go of Nico’s hair to deal with the fiddly button and he could only hope that the way Nico was thrusting himself at Jules’ hand would keep him distracted long enough.

Nico knew as soon as Jules’ hand left his hair he had to act. If the smaller man had been able to wrap his hand firmly around him and start his wicked wrist carrying out his plans he’d have no chance of fighting back. So as thoroughly tempting as a fabulous hand job from Jules sounded as soon as both of his hands were at Nico’s button he pounced. As Jules’ back hit the mattress his hands were still by Nico’s zip. Catching them under his knees Nico had managed to get Jules completely under his control and have his hands free.

Sliding his hand up Jules’ shirt Nico’s touch was feather light and Jules could do nothing but arch into it. As he brought his hand back down his nails raked almost too hard and the breathy moan was music to Nico’s ears. Making quick work of his belt and buttons Nico paused and looked down again as Jules bit on his own lip in anticipation. With an evil grin he slid his hand straight into Jules’ underwear and quickly wrapped his fingers around him. Even as he released Jules’ hands by moving the legs trapping them he knew he was still winning as the friction of his tighly gripped hand stroking up and down his length had Jules almost boneless on the bed.

"Are you giving in yet?”

"Nnnnnno…."

Shaking his head Nico laughed. Jules never knew when he was beaten. It was one of the things that would make him a champion one day, but made him terrible at this game. Instead of admitting defeat and walking away with a modicum of dignity Jules would try to fight on despite the fact that he knew, and Nico knew, that all Nico had to do was keep that stroking action going and Jules was his. Once Jules was his the Ferrari seat was his. All he had to do to get that place alongside Fernando was to beat Jules.

As Nico used his free hand to pull Jules’ jeans and boxers down Jules tried to make a bit of an effort to wriggle free, but it was useless really. By the time his jeans were chucked aside and Nico had one hand stroking his cock and the other his sac he was a wailing, needy mess. Leaning his head down Nico licked a warm, wet stripe down the underside of him and had to hold on to Jules’ hips to stop him arching away from the touch. Licking his head like a lollipop Nico grinned at the litany of desperate and pleading words that tumbled from Jules’ lips in a number of languages. Desperately hoping he’d hit the right ones to make Nico finally sink his mouth over him in the way he knew he could.

The laughter rumbling through Nico’s belly at Jules’ wail as he was enveloped by the hot, wet heat of Nico’s mouth caused vibrations that made the wail longer and stronger. It wasn’t long before the strength of Nico’s hollowed cheeks bobbing up and down on him had Jules’ fingers scrambling at the sheets beneath him for some sort of purchase as his climax hit hard and fast, deep in Nico’s throat.

"I win Jules…"

 

Almost as soon as the words left Nico’s mouth he wailed in pain as a hand grabbed his hair and tugged his head back sharply. A sharp bite at his neck left him groaning in a combination of pleasure and pain and Jules groaning at the sight of the German coming undone in front of him.

"Do you decide who wins Nico?"

"No."

"Who decides who wins?"

"You do Nando."

"Don’t forget that. That is very important. To be part of this team you have to remember your place."

As the words growled in his head Nico could only shiver as Fernando’s nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons that Jules’ couldn’t tackle. The cold air hitting his damp, leaking cock drew a deep moan that made Fernando laugh. Pushing on his back the Spaniard manoeuvred him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Reaching between the taller man’s legs he began to stroke his hand painfully slowly up and down his aching cock.

”You see Nico, Jules may have ended under you, but here you will be under me. I always come first, you have to learn and remember that.”

"I will."

"Will you? Jules said that, but…. well look at him."

Tugging on his hair Fernando forced Nico to look at the state of the sweaty, panting Frenchman.

”Can you do better?”

"Yyyes."

"Let’s find out shall we?…."

 

Lying in the bed trying to catch his breath Nico was sure he could feel every muscle in his body. His neck, shoulders and back were littered with bites he’d never be able to explain away to anyone who caught a glimpse. Fernando’s cum was leaking from his body and trailing down his scratched and bitten thighs. His lips were bitten and his hair felt like it had mostly been ripped from his scalp. Catching his breath he rolled onto his back and looked somewhat nervously at Fernando, who was gently stroking his wayward hair.

"Welcome to Ferrari Nico…..”

Looking at Jules with a raised eyebrow and a smirk Fernando’s tone was instantly dark, “Jules, you know your place.”

A tilt of the head from Fernando had Jules quickly scrambling to his knees. As the young Frenchman’s tongue started its job of cleaning the drying, sticky mess from his thighs Nico smiled at the Spaniard. He’d earned his place, not alongside Fernando, but under him and he was going to like it in this team. Tangling his fingers in Jules’ short hair he smiled, in fact he was really going to like it in this team.


End file.
